Lost Sight
by LeannePatriciaGroeneveld
Summary: When Blaine gets into a life changing car accident that takes away his ability to see, how will his and Kurt's relationship be affected? Will they be able to survive this trauma, or will their relationship crumble? Major Klaine.
1. Things Take a Turn For the Worse

**AN: FIRST GLEE FANFIC! I'm pumped. I discovered Glee about a year and a half ago, but I've waited until now to actually write about it. Sad, I know. BUT! Better late than never, right? But, if you haven't figured it out yet, this is a Kurt/Blaine fanfic. That means that I am thoroughly obsessed with them. They're my boys! If I ever met either of them, I'd faint, wake up, scream and hug that, and then faint again. But, if it was just DCriss, I'd steal his Ray Bans! XD LOVE YOU ALL! *Gives puppy-dog eyes* Pretty please? **

**~LeannePatriciaGroeneveld**

"You know, Kurt, this is the first Valentine's day I've ever actually been in a relationship." Blaine said, grabbing his boyfriends hand, giving it a light squeeze. Kurt looked at Blaine, smiling.

"It's the same for me, too." Kurt replied, leaning over and giving Blaine a peck on the cheek.

"Well, I guess we have to make it memorable, don't we?" Blaine responded, a sly smile on his lips. Kurt giggled, and Mercedes made a choking noise.

"Okay, ya'll know we're fine with you two, but that doesn't mean you can take your bedroom talk to Glee club meetings." Mercedes said, poking Kurt in the chest, earning blushes from the two boys and laughter from the rest of the New Directions. Kurt laughed even harder when he saw that Finn was completely ignoring Rachel and just staring at Blaine. Finn had not always been so protective of Kurt, but when he was, he was hilariously terrifying to Blaine.

"Okay, okay! We need to choose a song for Nationals. The song choice for Reginals was great, but we need better than great for this!" Mr. Shue said, beginning the meeting.

"By better than great do you mean amazing or blow-your-eyeballs-out-and-make-you-pee-yourself awesome?" Puck asked, earning laughs from around the room.

"Be serious, Puck. But, you could say that. Any ideas for a song?" Mr. Shue asked. As usual, Rachel's hand shot right up. Mr. Shue, resisting the urge to roll his eyes, pointed at Rachel.

"I think that we should pick a song that would highlight this Glee club's strongest voices, those voices being mine and Blaine's." Rachel declared in her professional voice. Blaine cleared his throat to talk.

"I think that we should pick songs that highlight _all_ of the voices New Directions has to offer, not just mine and Rachel's." Blaine replied. Rachel sunk back in her chair, crossing her arms in a dramatic way.

"Exactly what I was thinking, Blaine. Does anyone have suggestions for what Blaine suggested?" Mr. Shue asked. Right as Blaine was about to answer, his phone's ringtone, "Part of Your World", blasted in the almost silent room. Blaine's eyes went wide and he dug his phone out of the pocket of his highwaters.

"Disney? Very classy, Anderson." Santana said from behind Blaine. Blaine saw that it was a text message and tapped the screen of his IPhone to open it. It was from his father.

_Home. Now, Blaine._

Blaine, no matter how many times he tried to hold it back, could not suppress the shudder that ran though his body. Kurt looked over his boyfriends shoulder and read the text, and he looked up at Blaine with questioning eyes. Kurt knew that Blaine and his dad didn't have a great relationship with his father, but he didn't know the full extent of the situation. He didn't know, and Blaine wasn't about to tell him anytime soon. Blaine just blamed the cuts and bruises on his clumsiness.

"Uh, Mr. Shue? I have to go... I'm sorry. My dad needs me home now. Mercedes? I'm sorry to put you on the spot, but could you bring Kurt home?" Blaine asked, his voice shaky. Blaine did _not_ want to make his dad mad by keeping him waiting.

"Sure, Blaine. You okay?" She asked, a worried look on her face.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Sorry Kurt, I have to go. I'll text you later." Blaine said, kissing Kurt goodbye before practically jumping out of his seat and dashing out of the door, leaving a silent room behind. Blaine didn't want to remember the last time he'd made his dad wait for him to get home. He could still feel the soreness on his back. Blaine dug his keys out of his bag and slammed into the door, a blast of cold winter air hitting him.

"Okay, am I the only one who noticed that Blaine gets all jumpy and scared when he mentions his dad?" Mike asked, looking at Kurt. Kurt sighed.

"Blaine has a horrible relationship with his father. I've tried to help, but Blaine says he has it under control." Kurt told them, his voice quiet. "But... I've seen bruises. He says they're because he's clumsy, but you've all seen him. If he can dance like he does here, I highly doubt he's clumsy enough to have that many bruises." Kurt finished, holding back tears.

"You mean... You think Blaine's dad is abusing him?" Tina asked, her eyes wide. Kurt nodded.

"I've talk to Blaine about it, but he just gets mad and says that I don't know what's going on. But, that's the problem. I don't know what's going on, and if his dad really is abusing him, he could be killed before he let anyone help him." Kurt answered, trying to subtly wipe a tear from his cheek. It hurt Kurt to see Blaine do this to himself.

"Well, Kurt, if you really believe Blaine's dad is abusive, than I have to report it, Kurt." Mr. Shue said in a somber voice. Kurt nodded.

"Let me try talking to him one more time before you do, okay Mr. Shue? I don't want to start something if Blaine really is just clumsy off the stage." Kurt replied. Mr. Shue nodded and brought every ones attention back to the problem at hand. Every ones, except for Kurt's. He was too lost in his thoughts about what was really happening to Blaine.

"Stupid blizzard..." Blaine muttered to himself. He knew that, by his fathers standards, he was keeping his waiting for far too long. Blaine had been stuck in traffic for at least ten minutes, and he knew that he was in for it when he finally arrived home. Without the snow, the drive was ten to fifteen minutes, depending on the traffic. But today, because of the random blizzard, Blaine spent twenty minutes just getting halfway there. Blaine hit the steering wheel in anger.

"Ugh!" Blaine yelled, barely missing a guard-rail on a turn he wasn't expecting. Blaine brought his speed down and tried to calm himself down. While he was taking a deep breath, he heard "A Part of Your World" playing from his pocket, and dug the phone out once more to see who it was.

_Hey Blaine. Is everything alright? Love you. ~K_

Blaine sighed; he knew he made a scene when he practically ran out of the room. While trying to keep an eye on the road, he started texting back. Blaine knew Kurt got worried when he didn't text back.

_Yeah, I'm fine. My dad just said he needed me, no worr- _

Blaine never got to finish his text. Blaine's car collided with another, the sound of metal crashing against metal booming through the air. Blaine swore, trying to swerve away from the other car. Blaine didn't expect the road to be as icy as it was, and his car started violently sliding down a hill.

"Arghh!" Blaine yelled, trying to take back control of his car. He tried slamming on the breaks, but he wasn't prepared for what happened next. Blaine's car his a patch of salt covered road, causing the car to flip. Since Blaine was going down a hill, his car started barrel rolling at a fast pace. Blaine gripped his IPhone, and he accidentally hit the 'call' button, calling Kurt. Kurt picked up on the third ring, after asking Mr. Shue for permission to answer his call.

"Hey, Blaine. Is everything al-" Kurt started to ask, but was cut off.

"Ahh!" Blaine screamed, trying to hold his arms in a way to protect his head. Blaine didn't think he could still be barrel rolling, but he was.

"Blaine? Blaine, are you alright?" Kurt asked, his voice a little more frantic. The Glee club was silent, trying to figure out what was happening to Blaine.

Blaine was in terrible, terrible pain. He's never felt anything like it before, even after the worst of beatings from his father. After rolling for what felt like hours, but was not even a minute, Blaine's car finally stopped, a giant crash when the wheels landed back on the road. The glass from the windshield shattered, and Blaine had not been prepared for it and a good amount of glass shards landed in his open eyes, causing Blaine to scream tried to stop the pain by practically clawing his eyes, but it was no use. Blaine couldn't see anything, but he could feel a warm liquid seeping into his shirt and jeans. He knew he was bleeding, and he was bleeding badly. All Kurt had been hearing was a loud, continuous crashing noise, and once it stopped he jumped on the chance to try and get Blaine to respond to him.

"Blaine? Are you okay? What's going on?" Kurt asked, loudly. Blaine, who still couldn't see anything, heard the murmuring of Kurt's voice from his phone, which flew out of his grasp during the crash but, thankfully, landed next to his ear. Blaine fumbled around where he heard the sound, and he thankfully found his shoved it against his ear.

"K-Kurt?" Blaine asked, his voice shaking and cracking in a few places.

"Blaine! Are you okay?" Kurt asked, practically yelling into the phone. Blaine tried opening his eyes, but all he saw was darkness.

"I-I don't think so. I think I was in a car c-crash. I c-can't really remember. Kurt, I can't see a-anything! I don't know what's g-going on." Blaine muttered, his teeth chattering already from the blast of cold coming in from the broken windshield. Blaine mentally kicked himself for not putting on his jacket.

"Oh my God, Blaine. Where are you?" Kurt frantically asked, tears already falling down his cheeks, causing the Glee club to freak out. Mercedes was immediately at Kurt's side.

"I think t-the last sign s-said I was at the border of Westerville. I-I'm at the b-bottom of that hill. Do y-you know where t-that is?" Blaine asked, the cold seeping through his damp shirt.

"I think so. Just, stay there, okay? I'm calling 9-1-1. I love you, Blaine. Just hold on until help gets there, okay?" Kurt said, grasping Mercedes arm and trying to keep his voice under control.

"I-I'll try. It's really c-cold out here. I l-love you t-too." Blaine responded, groaning in pain after he spat out the words. Talking was getting harder to do, and all he wanted to do was sleep, but he knew from experience that that was a bad thing to do.

"I'm already on my way, okay? I'll be there soon. I love you." Kurt said quickly before hanging up. Kurt was immediately bombarded with questions.

"What's going on?"

"Is Blaine alright?"

"He's going to be okay, right? We need him for Nationals!"

"Hey, enough! Let the boy speak. What happened Kurt?" Mercedes asked. Kurt took in a shuddering breath.

"Blaine was in a car accident. He's in the hill heading towards Westerville..." Kurt told them, earning a couple gasps.

"Kurt, c'mon, we have to go get him! Mr. Shue, can you call 9-1-1? Kurt needs to calm down..." Finn said, taking charge. Mr. Shue nodded, still stunned. but already grasping his cell phone. Finn grabbed onto Kurt's arm and started leading him towards the exit. Mercedes followed closely behind Kurt, holding onto his hand.

"Blaine can't die, 'Cedes. He can't. It'll kill me." Kurt whispered, trying to keep up with Finn's speedy pace. Mercedes gave his hand a squeeze.

"Blaine's going to be okay, hopefully. Help is on the way, and so are we." She responded. Mercedes was scared; the only other time she had seen Kurt like this was when his Dad, Burt, had a heart attack. She had no doubt that if something bad did happen to Blaine that it really would kill him.

"I'm coming, Blaine... Please be okay." Kurt pleaded, just loud enough for Mercedes to hear.

**AN: Okay, yeah, I'm mean, I know it. Blaine's my favorite character, and I make him get into a deadly car crash in the first chapter. It TOTALLY makes sense... .**

**Review!**

**~LeannePatriciaGroeneveld**


	2. Pain Turns to Agony

**AN: WOW. I didn't think I'd get that much of a reaction from you guys. It's an awesome feeling to wake up from a nap to see 10 story alerts just an hour after posting. It may not seem like much, but hey, it still gets me excited!... THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID. XD Hahahaaaa.**

**Just a tip for you guys: Don't take anything I say in my author's notes, because I just babble, if you haven't noticed. I think that goes for all fanfic authors... That's just my idea though. **

**So, yeah, Blaine's half dead in the middle of the road, and Kurt's on his way to rescue him! Huzzah! And with that, I leave you to read on.**

**~LeannePatriciaGroeneveld**

Blaine sill couldn't see anything.

Blaine knew he should of gotten his vision back by now. He'd read about this kind of thing in the books he kept around in case he needed to put himself back together after a meeting with his dad. Blaine didn't try move anything, but he did shake from the cold. He wished Kurt would hurry up, or that an ambulance would show up. He was also surprised nobody came to see if he was okay; there must of been a whole line of cars behind him before he crashed.

Blaine was in a lot of pain. It was almost unbelievable that a person could actually feel this much pain at one time. Blaine had tried to make a mental note of what he thought was broken or bruised, but he gave up.. After laying where he was for a few minutes, Blaine thought he heard something in the distance. After waiting for a few more seconds, the sound became clearer; it was a siren. Blaine laughed in relief. The siren go louder and louder, and after a few more seconds it suddenly stopped.

"Find survivors!" A male voice yelled. Survivors? It was only Blaine that crashed, wasn't it? Blaine wasn't sure. He hadn't heard anyone else. Blaine tried to call a medic over.

"Help! Over here!" He tried calling out, and his voice cracked even worse than before. Blaine couldn't see a thing, and when he felt a hand touch his arm a flinched.

"Whoa, hey there." A female voice asked. Blaine calmed down again, thinking he was stupid for flinching away from someone trying to help him. Blaine noticed it was getting harder to think clearly.

"H-Hi." Blaine responded, his teeth chattering uncontrollably. Blaine heard the sound of straining metal. The woman swore under he breath.

"Martin! Can I get the jaws over here?" The woman yelled to someone. The jaws? Blaine wasn't sure he liked the sound of that.

"Hey, kid, what's your name? Mine's Angela Harris, but call me Angie. I'm just going to be checking your vitals, okay?" Angie asked, and Blaine nodded. Blaine felt her hands on his face, and he knew she was pointing a light into his eyes, but he couldn't see it.

"I-I'm Blaine. I-I can't s-see anything. I-I can't see!" Blaine repeated, still trying to get his shaking under control.

"I know, Blaine. I'm going to help you, okay? You just have to let me." Angie responded, putting a comforting hand on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine nodded. While they were waiting for the 'jaws', whatever they may be, Angie was checking Blaine over. She didn't say anything, but Blaine knew what she was finding wouldn't be good. It was getting relatively quiet now, and Blaine heard something. It sounded like a car. The car screeched to a halt, and he heard the doors opening.

"Blaine? Blaine, where are you? Oh my God..." Someone yelled. Blaine's heart leaped.

"K-Kurt?" Blaine answered, not nearly loud enough for Kurt to hear. Angie's hands left Blaine's body, and he heard her call out to Kurt, waving him over.

"Kurt?" Angie called out, louder than Blaine had. Kurt's eyes widened, and he ran over to where Angie and Blaine were. Angie got up and met Kurt before Blaine got into his sight.

"Kurt, right?" Angie asked. Kurt nodded. "I have to be serious with you; I'm not sure if he's going to live. We need to get him to the hospital, and quickly. I need you to try and calm him down; he's in shock. If you two can help, go right ahead. I'm waiting for the Jaws of Life to get over here so we can pry open the door to get to him. But, how did you kids even know he was here?" Angie asked. Mercedes answered.

"Blaine was responding to Kurt's text, and when he was rolling down the hill he must of accidentally called Kurt." She told the emergency medic, and Angie nodded, taking a mental note of what she said. Angie stepped aside to let them get to Blaine, and Kurt took off towards where his boyfriend lay, bloody and broken.

"Oh, Blaine. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." Kurt cried, taking one of Blaine's bloody hands. Blaine shook his head.

"N-None of t-this is y-your fault, Kurt." Blaine said, barely able to get the words out. Kurt stayed quiet for a few moments, fully taking in the sight of Blaine. Mercedes and Finn stood behind the countertenor, and both were stunned into silence. Mercedes felt her lunch coming up, but she forced it back down and got on her knees to put a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder. Finn felt like he was frozen to his spot, unable to move closer to comfort his hysterical step-brother. Blaine, who was stuck in his mangled car and bleeding to death, was still trying to comfort Kurt, and that amazed Finn.

"Okay, kids, we need you to move out of the way!" Angie said, two men behind her holding a metal contraption. Finn helped Kurt get up, and Kurt's held onto his half-brother for support.

"Blaine, we're going to get your out of your car, okay? It's not going to hurt you." Angie told Blaine, her voice soothing. Blaine nodded, and the two men got to work, taking pieces of Blaine's once beautiful car away to make an opening big enough for them to get to Blaine. After a minute or two the men put the Jaws down and went to get Blaine.

"We're getting you out, okay? This is going to hurt..." One of the men said. Kurt wanted to look away, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. The men grabbed one arm each, and then pulled. Blaine, who was trying to prepare himself for the pain, was taken by surprise. The pain he was already in got worse, if that was possible. Blaine couldn't help it, and he let out an animal-like scream. In response, Kurt whimpered. After the men got Blaine out, they raced him to the back of one of the many ambulances at the sight with Kurt, Finn and Mercedes trailing behind them.

"Kurt? Where's Kurt?" Blaine shrieked, reaching out blindly to try to find his boyfriend. Angie turned her head while running and motioned for Kurt to get to Blaine, moving aside for the boy to get through. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm right here, Blaine. I'm not gonna go anywhere, okay?" Kurt said, trying to calm Blaine down. Blaine stopped thrashing and held Kurt's hand with both of his as if he were holding on for his life. When they reached the ambulance, the medics wrenched open the doors and jumped in, trying to maneuver Blaine inside. Kurt hesitated, looking to Angie for permission to follow Blaine into the ambulance. Angie looked from Kurt to Blaine, and then back again. She sighed and nodded, running to the driver's side of the ambulance.

"Kurt, we'll meet you at the hospital, okay? I call your dad to tell him where we are." Finn told Kurt, and Kurt nodded, not really listening to what Finn was saying. Mercedes kissed Kurt on the cheek before following Finn through the maze of cars, medics and crash victims back to Finn's truck. When they got in, Finn sped up to right behind the ambulance, assuming that he was allowed to speed along with the medics, but he didn't really care if he wasn't. Mercedes put her face in her hands.

"I feel sick..." She mumbled, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. Blaine must feel like hell." Finn responded, keeping his eyes on the road. He didn't want anyone else having to be rushed to the hospital.

"And I bet Kurt feels almost as bad. The poor boy looked so devastated..." Mercedes added, taking her head out of her hands and sighing heavily. Finn reached for his phone in the cup holder and tossed it to Mercedes.

"Call Burt for me please. He-He's, well, he's listed under 'Dad'." Finn told her, mumbling the last part. Despite the situation, Mercedes couldn't help but smiling. The smile didn't last long, though. Mercedes scrolled through Finn's contacts and tapped on 'Dad', calling Burt, and she hit the speaker button.

"Hello?" Burt asked, wondering why Finn would call, especially during Glee practice.

"Hello, ? It's Mercedes." Mercedes said, fumbling for the safety handle when Finn's truck hit a pothole.

"Mercedes? Why are you calling me from Finn's phone?" Burt asked, stepping out of his shop so he could hear better, taking off his cap as he did.

"Well, it's Blaine. And Kurt. Well, Blaine was in a car accident, and he's hurt really badly, and Kurt's in the back of the ambulance with him. Finn and I are following the ambulance on the way to the hospital." Mercedes summarized, swallowing after she finished recapping the past half-hours events. Burt was shocked.

"My God, is Blaine okay?" Burst asked, sprinting back into the shop to grab his keys and to tell his workers to go home for the day.

"Well , I can't say that he is. He looked really, really hurt when we saw him..." Mercedes told him, feeling tears prick behind her eyes. She's barely known Blaine for a year, but it still hurt to see something this bad happen to such a happy spirit.

"What hospital are they going to?" Burt asked, climbing into his old rusty Ford and jamming the keys into the ignition. Mercedes looked to Finn for the answer.

"The ambulance said 's Medical Center." Finn told Burt, and Burt turned onto the road, now knowing where to go.

"I'm already on my way. I'll meet you there. Has anyone contacted Blaine's parents?" Burt asked, waiting at a stoplight. Finn looked at Mercedes, who in turn shrugged.

"We're not sure. We didn't call them, so they don't know unless the medics called." Finn replied, trying to avoid the ice on the roads.

"Okay, well, I'll meet you there and drive carefully." Burt answered, hanging up the phone before Finn or Mercedes could reply. Blaine was in a car accident? That just didn't seem right. The boy was so happy and light-hearted, and it broke Burt's heart to know something this deadly happened to him. Burt also couldn't help but feel relieved that Kurt wasn't in the car with him at the time. Blaine was already like a son to Burt, and if something happened to the both of them Burt wouldn't know what to do with himself. Burt thought about calling Carole, but decided against it; he didn't want to add another worried person to this mix. Burt then thought of Kurt, and how he must be holding up. Burt knew how much Kurt had grown attached to Blaine, and he knew that when Kurt saw Blaine in the ambulance that it just about broke him. Burt knew his son couldn't handle another death. Burt sighed, turning onto the highway, and he sent up a silent prayed for Blaine. After a second thought, he sent one up for Kurt too, knowing he would need it just as much.

**AN: Okay, so, yeah. I feel like a heartless person now. :( But, review telling me what you would like to see happen! I love knowing what other people like, so bring it on! That's what she said... Oh, deary me, I need some help... REVIEW!**


	3. Worse Case Scenario

**AN: Okay, I'm really, really sorry about not updating earlier... I'm a horrible person. I admit it. I have no excuse. **

**Well, I'm not really gonna write an Author's note right now, so just read and enjoy. And maybe possible review? I'd like that very much so. **

**~LeannePatriciaGroeneveld**

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, his voice small. Kurt squeezed his hand again, telling Blaine that he was there. "I'm sorry I got into an accident..." Blaine told him for the umpteenth time.

"Blaine, how many times do I have to say that it's not your fault? It's insanely icy outside, and it could of happened to anyone. Nothing here is your fault, okay baby?" Kurt said to his boyfriend, trying to comfort him like Angie told him. When Kurt said 'baby', the medics looked up from their slightly frantic work of trying to get Blaine stable again, looked between the two teenagers, and looked back down, glancing back at Kurt every once in a while. Kurt didn't, couldn't, tear his eyes away from Blaine to glare at them like he would in a different situation, but now all his focus was on Blaine. Kurt couldn't help but wonder why this would happen to Blaine of all people. He didn't deserve anything even close to this, and it broke Kurt's heart to see it happen.

"It hurts, Kurt." Blaine whimpered, gripping Kurt's hand tighter than before. Kurt tried to hold back a sob to be strong for Blaine, who looked like he was falling apart at the seams. The countertenor watched as his boyfriend winced when the ambulance went over a particularly bad pothole.

"I know it does, baby, but the medics will take that pain away, okay? You're going to be fine, just you wait. You're going to be okay." Kurt said, saying those words to both Blaine and himself.

"Blaine? We're going to sedate you, and you're going to want to sleep, and that's fine." One of the medics told Blaine, emptying a syringe in the IV bag connected to Blaine's arm. Blaine grasped Kurt's arm tightly.

"I'm scared, Kurt. I'm really scared." Blaine whispered, wishing more that anything that he could look in Kurt's eyes for comfort. Kurt wrapped Blaine's large hand in his two petite ones and squeezed slightly.

"I know you are, Blaine, but it's going to be over soon, and you'll be okay. Just go to sleep and let the doctors help you." Kurt said, trying to sound as calm and collected as he could. Blaine's grip on Kurt's arm started to loosen, and Kurt knew Blaine was fighting to keep his eyes open. Blaine took in a deep, shaky breath.

"Kurt... I love you." Blaine told his boyfriend, allowing unconsciousness to overtake him.

"I love you too, Blaine." Kurt whispered, even though Blaine couldn't hear. He held his head in his free hand, trying to stop the steady flow of tears that had been pouring down his cheeks. After a few more minutes of driving the ambulance pulled into the hospital, much to Kurt's relief. Hospitals, even though every time he went into one something bad happened, had the absolute best care for Blaine, and that was all that mattered; Kurt would endure anything for Blaine. When the ambulance stopped, the back doors we ripped open by a new medic, and Blaine was pulled out of the ambulance, Kurt following close behind. Kurt kept his hand wrapped in Blaine's, determined to not let go of him. But, when they reached a pair of double doors, Angie, who Kurt hadn't noticed joined them, put her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. We have to put Blaine into emergency surgery to stop the internal bleeding, and you can't go back there. You listen to me, I want you to go to the waiting room and wait for your friends, okay? You'll help Blaine more than ever if you keep calm and pray that he makes it through the night." She said, and before Kurt could tell her that he didn't believe in God, she turned and ran in the direction Blaine was heading. Kurt couldn't help it, and he kicked the wall as hard as he could. He soon regretted his bad decision when a sharp pain shot up his leg, but Kurt didn't care. Kurt leaned on the wall, crossing his arms so to lay his forehead on, and he cried. Kurt didn't care who saw, and he didn't care that he was messing his hair up either. All he cared about was Blaine. Blaine. He just wanted Blaine to be okay.

"Kurt?" Someone asked. Kurt peeled himself off of the wall to look at a breathless Finn, and seconds later Mercedes practically ran into the quarterback.

"Oh, honey." Mercedes said, taking in Kurt's state and starting towards him, opening her arms. Kurt let out a sob and ran into them, digging his face into the crook of her neck.

"'Cedes? What's gonna happen to him?" Kurt mumbled into her shirt, holding onto his best friend for support. Mercedes rubbed his back and let him cry, trying to understand how Kurt was feeling.

"They're going to do the best they can for him, but in the end, it's all up to Blaine. He's the one who will really decide if he's going to be fully healed. He probably knows he's blind, and he knows he needs to accept that. And, I happen to know he'll get through the night, because he knows that if he left you like this that he will get the wrath of Mercedes Jones." Mercedes said, trying to lighten Kurt's mood. Kurt appreciated her attempt, but only Blaine could take away his tears right now.

"Kurt?" Someone yelled from behind the small group of teenagers, and they all turned to see Burt entering the hallways, sighing in relief when he saw Kurt, Finn and Mercedes. Kurt tore himself away from his best friend and ran to his dad; if he couldn't hug Blaine, than his dad was the next best option. When Kurt felt the familiar arms wrap around his shaking shoulders, he really lost it. He hadn't cried like this since the day his mother died, which was eleven years ago. After the day his mom had died, Kurt never wanted to step another foot in a hospital. Getting Kurt to go to his yearly check-up was hell in the Hummel household.

"What's going to happen to him, Daddy?" Kurt asked, his voice muffled by his father's faded red flannel button-up. Burt sighed.

"I can't tell you that, Buddy. I just can't." He replied, pulling his petite son's shaking form closer and just holding him, but even Burt knew that nobody but Blaine could subside Kurt's tears. After a few silent moments, Kurt's ringtone 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry sounded from his pocket. Mercedes stepped up, pulled the phone from Kurt's pocket and saw that it was Santana and answered it, for which Kurt was grateful.

"Okay, pretty boy, what happened?" Santana asked, the sarcastic tone that was Santana fully evident in her voice.

"Santana, it's Mercedes. You around the rest of the New Directions?" Mercede's asked, walking into a seperate hallway, away from Kurt, Burt and Finn.

"Yeah, I'm on speakerphone. Now tell us what made Kurt leave behind his Marc Jacobs jacket in the choir room." Santana replied, getting impatient. Mercedes let out a shakey breath before telling them everything.

"It's Blaine. He...He was in a seriously bad car accident. It's not good. It's not good at all. When we got to him in the street, they had to rip his car apart to get to him. The paramedics think he's permanently blind, and that's just what they've told us. He was covered in blood, and I'm pretty sure his arm was bent the wrong way. He's so messed up right now, you guys. He... He... Well, it's a possibility he might not make it through the night." Mercedes finally said, trying to hold back tears. She may not have known Blaine as well or as long as Kurt has, but he's still a friend.

"Shit, man. Blaine's too good to die young." Puck said, his voice somber. Nobody bothered to voice their agreements, but they all knew what Puck had said was the truth. Blaine is just so _good._ He was the last person who deserved anything like what he got.

"Mercedes, how's Kurt?" Rachel asked, her voice shakey.

"Honestly? I think he would give anything to be the one in emergency surgery instead of Blaine right now. He's so broken..." Mercedes answered, letting a tear stream down her cheek. "You guys, I need you to pray. I know they might not believe, but Blaine needs any help he can get right now." She added.

"Of course. I know we can't go see him now, so give Kurt our love." Rachel told Mercedes.

"I will. I'm going to let you go and get back to Kurt. I'll let you guys know if anything new happens. See ya." Mercedes ended, hanging up the phone without waiting for anyone to respond. The dark skinned girl let out another deep sigh, wiped another tear from her cheek and headed back into the hallway she knew Kurt was in, ready to lend a shoulder and wait alongside with her boy for his boy to finally come out of surgery. When she entered the hallway and Kurt looked at her with his tear filled sky blue eyes, Mercedes knew it was going to be a long, long wait.

**Revvviiieewwww! :D**


	4. Here Begins A Waiting Game

**AN: Okay, so I'm lovin' how almost all of the people who review this story mention Harry Potter in their username. XD Little things like that make me happy. I know I apologize in almost every AN, but I'll do it again; I'm sorry. **

Hours. Kurt, Burt, Mercedes and Finn had waited a total of five hours before anybody thought to tell them anything. Burt had tried to get Finn and Mercedes to go home and get some food and rest, but they both refused, turning to sit on either side of a distressed Kurt. His tears had long since subsided, but he was still restless, worried and terrified. Blaine, his wonderful, loving, amazing Blaine, may not be with him anymore come tomorrow. Blaine might die. Die. The mere thought of it made Kurt's eyes sting with tears, but he held them back, having shed enough tears earlier.

Burt had called Blaine's parent's, Jane and Mark, but he had gotten their voicemail. He called another eight times, each with the same ending. Burt left a message, but he couldn't shake the bad feeling that had surfaced. Blaine had never mentioned his parents, and when Burt asked, he just simply said they were away on business a lot. Burt couldn't help but wonder if there was more to it than just that. Come to think of it, Burt didn't know much of anything outside of what Kurt had told him about. It seemed like Blaine did anything he could to avoid talking about his family, he would always start a new conversation that took the spotlight off of him and onto someone else, usually Kurt. When his son came into his thoughts, Burt looked at him, and he saw how broken Kurt was, looking so small between Finn and Mercedes. Burt knew that Kurt just couldn't handle any more death. If Blaine died, Burt knew that he wouldn't just lose Blaine, he'd lose Kurt along with him.

Kurt couldn't help but think that this whole thing was his fault. _He_ was the one that texted Blaine, even though he knew his boyfriend was driving. If he could have just waiting for Blaine to text him first, which he always did, Blaine would be fine now, not having emergency surgeons trying to put him back together like Humpty Dumpty. Kurt got off the hard, cold bench and started pacing again, and he was sure he would make a rut by the time somebody decided to inform them of Blaine's condition. After another fifteen minutes of silence, the double doors opened, revealing an exhausted looking Angie. Kurt practically ran over to her, but she held a hand up as Kurt reached her. The doctor took a deep breath before recounting the last few hours to the small group forming around her.

"I'm going to be very blunt with you, Kurt. The mere fact that that boy is _alive_ is a miracle. The surface may have looked bad, but the inside was worse. He suffered one hell of a concussion, a broken arm, a fractured hand, a broken leg, six cracked ribs, bruising everywhere, internal bleeding and, as you know, his sight may be permanently damaged, but we haven't fully checked that. Our main focus is getting him through the night, and tomorrow marks the first day to a long, long healing process." Angie told them, pinching the bridge of her nose and sighing. "Right now, he's being moved to the ICU. Have his parent's arrived yet?" Angie asked, looking at Burt, who shook his head.

"I only got their voice mail." Burt said, worry filling his voice. Angie sighed.

"We'll try to get a hold of them, don't worry. Alright, since his family isn't here, I'm allowing others in, but only two people at a time, and no more. But, I have to warn you, he doesn't look like Blaine right now." Angie replied, turning to walk down a different hallway. Kurt scurried after her, Burt, Finn and Mercedes following behind. Angie lead them through multiple different hallways, and Kurt had to resist the urge to run, even though he had no idea where he would be going. Kurt wanted nothing more that to see Blaine, to know that he was, in fact, alive and breathing. Angie stopped outside a room, and she placed a hand on the door knob, but before she opened it she turned to tell them all something.

"He's unconscious right now, and he will be for a pretty long while. We don't want him to wake up in shock, so we put him into a medical induced coma. He's going to be out for quite a while." Angie said as she opened the door, and Kurt slowly walked in, gasping as he took int he sight of his boyfriend.

Blaine... really didn't look like Blaine. He looked so broken it made Kurt want to wretch. His olive skin looked pasty white, like he really was dead. His hair was out of its gel, so his curls sprang out in a halo around his head, but in places it was plastered to his head in sweat. Bruises were painted on every inch of his skin, and needles were poking out in different places on his arms. His eyes were closed, and his right arm and left leg were wrapped in pristine, white bandages. Kurt took in a shaky breath, rushing to sit in the chair at Blaine's bedside, taking the unwrapped hand in his. Kurt gasped at how cold it was, and he took Blaine's large hand in his two small ones, trying to transfer his warmth into the other boy's hand.

"Oh, Blaine, I'm so sorry..." Kurt said to Blaine, his voice barely a whisper. Kurt felt a hand lightly press on the small of his back, and he tore his eyes away from Blaine to see Mercedes sitting in the chair beside him, looking him in the eyes with a look Kurt couldn't describe. It wasn't sympathy, it was understanding, he decided, and he was forever grateful for his friend.

"'Cedes, I did this to him..." Kurt mumbled, leaning his head against her shoulder. Mercedes' eyes widened.

"Boo, none of this is your fault. How could you ever think that?" Mercedes asked, disbelief filling her voice. Kurt just stared at her, a blank expression in his eyes.

"_I_ texted him, and he never ignores a text from me, and I knew that. If I hadn't texted him, we wouldn't be here. If I hadn't texted him, Blaine wouldn't be on his death bed." Kurt choked out, digging his face into Mercedes' neck, trying to find some source of comfort. Mercedes wrapped her arms around Kurt, holding him tight and rubbing his back to try a soothe him. After a couple minutes of silence Kurt lifted his head and turned to face Mercedes.

"Cede's, can I be alone with Blaine for a while?" Kurt asked, his voice small and quiet. Mercedes nodded, not needing Kurt to explain himself. The girl kissed Kurt on the forehead before walking out of the room, giving Blaine one last look before turning down the hallways, heading to the cafeteria, where she knew Finn and Burt to be.

Once Mercedes left the room, Kurt moved his chair closer to Blaine's bedside and adjusted his hold on Blaine's hand. Kurt felt another stupid tear cascade down his cheek, but he didn't want to let go of Blaine to wipe it away. Kurt sighed, feeling like the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

"Oh, Blaine, why did this happen? You don't deserve this. If anything, I deserve this. You're so perfect, and you still are, don't get me wrong, but this just... doesn't make any sense. You didn't do anything wrong! Oh, if I just didn't send you that _damn text_. This is all my fault, Blaine, it truly is. I know that if you were awake you'd tell me it wasn't, but I know it is. Oh, Blaine, I love you so, so much." Kurt whispered around a sob, wiping his nose on his sleeve like he did when he was a child. Kurt sighed before continuing.

"Please don't leave me here, Blaine. Please don't. I couldn't handle it. You need to get through the night, get though all of this, and get better. I know nothing will be the same, but I will always be there to help, even when you don't want me to. It'll be hard, but I know you can do this. You're so strong, I know you'll live through this. Just please, please wake up soon. I miss you. So, so much, even though you're right here. I know I've told you I love watching you sleep, but right now I really just want you to wake up. I know I'm being selfish, but I want you to wake up and be with me. Please, please just don't give up. I love you..." Kurt trailed off, not knowing what else to say. Instead of talking more, the teenager just laid his head on Blaine's bed and closed his eyes, listening to the beeping of the heart monitor.

Burt slowly and silently backed away, turning to lean against the wall just right of Blaine's hospital room. Burt knew he shouldn't have listened to what Kurt was telling Blaine, that it was too private, but he couldn't walk away after he heard his son talking; Burt was on his way to tell Kurt what the police officers told him about Blaine's crash. Burt knew there was no way he could convince his son that the crash wasn't his fault, that it was the snow and nobody could have stopped the car when it started rolling down a hill like Blaine's did. Blaine... Burt sighed, feeling the deepest sympathy for the boy. Blaine was in for a hell of a recovery. _If he even made it that far, _Burt couldn't help but think. Burt never wanted it to happen, but Blaine wasn't out of the woods yet, and the possibility of death was still there. Burt took a deep breath before heading into Blaine's room, going to sit in the chair beside Kurt.

"Hey there, kiddo. How you holding up?" Burt asked, putting a hand on his son's shoulder. Kurt opened his eyes and sniffled.

"Okay, I guess... Dad, do I have to go to school tomorrow?" Kurt asked, looking hopefully up at his dad. Burt sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight.

"I guess not. But, you do have to go after tomorrow." Burt answered, earning a small smile from his son.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Kurt asked. Burt gave his son a sad look.

"I already asked the nurse that, Kurt... Visitors other than family aren't allowed to stay overnight, but we can come back at seven tomorrow morning." Burt replied, hating being the one to make Kurt look so sad again.

"But Blaine's family isn't even here!" Kurt exclaimed, anger filling his voice.

"I know, I know, Kurt. But, it's the rules. I'm sorry. They said we'd be the first people they called if something did happen, because they still haven't gotten a hold of Blaine's parents. But... Visiting hours are over, Kiddo. We need to pack up and head home for the night." Burt reluctantly said, the true dread of his words sinking in when he said them out loud. Kurt looked longingly at Blaine's unconscious form, not wanting to move from his spot. He hadn't realized it before, but he was completely and utterly exhausted.

"Okay..." Kurt finally said after a few minutes of silence. Burt watched as his son slowly rose to his feet and gently kissed Blaine on the lips, whispering 'I love you, Blaine.' before slowly turning to face Burt. Burt put his arm around his son's shoulders and led him out of the room, bringing them to the hospital's cafeteria to inform Finn and Mercedes that they were leaving for the night. When they reached the cafeteria, Mercedes and Finn immediately stood up, Mercedes walking over to Kurt's other side and grabbing his hand.

"You didn't have to stay here, 'Cedes." Kurt told her. Mercedes gave him a small, sad smile.

"Yeah I did, Kurt." She simply said, squeezing Kurt's hand. Kurt was forever grateful for his best friend; he needed her more than he would like to admit. Once they left the hospital, Kurt going with Burt and Finn dropping Mercedes off before heading to the Hummel-Hudson household, Kurt all but collapsed into the front seat of his dad's truck. But, no matter how tired he was, Kurt knew sleep was out of his reach tonight. After a silent car ride home, Kurt peeled himself out of the truck and trudged his way through the snow-covered driveway to the front door. When he opened the door, he was greeted by the worry-filled eyes of Carole. Carole all but ran to Kurt, pulling the boy she had grown to love and consider one of her own into her arms. Kurt all but melted into her arms, bringing on yet another round of sobs. Burt walked around the two, knowing that Kurt needed something that he couldn't provide. Right now, Kurt needed a mother's love, and Carole was the only one that could give that to Kurt.

**AN: This took forever. Meh. Poor Kurt. Poor **_**Blaine. **_**I feel like such a horrible human being for doing that to him. But, we always hurt the ones we love, right? Anyways, REVIEW! :D**


End file.
